Why Oliver has no Guy Friends
by TheEvilPumpkin18
Summary: Ever wanted to know why Oliver has no guy friends? Well, it's got something to do with Little Miss Miley! MOLIVER! Oneshot.


Ahh, Lunchtime. Besides 2:45 (dismissal), lunchtime was my favorite time of the school day. I sank my teeth into a hot dog that I had bought from the cafeteria. _Mmm,_ I though. _Now all I need is Oliver. Where is that boy?_ You see, Oliver was one of my best friends. And while I could also depend on Lilly, she was visiting her Aunt Teresa, so I was depending on Oliver to hang out with regularly and do...girl stuff.

I know that sounds pretty dumb, but it's fun. And Oliver will complain, but I can tell that he has fun. I giggled a bit to myself as I thought about Oliver, or Donut Boy. He would always come up with dumb jokes that we would all pretend are funny, or he would say the weirdest things that..._sometimes_...brought out a laugh in me._ Whoa there, girl. _I told myself. _The boy ain't that funny. _

I agreed with myself and took another bite. Just then, Oliver came up and took a seat next to me. "Hey, Miley," he said. "Just you at this table?" he asked. I rolled my eyes at him. "Is it EVER anyone else but you, me, and Lilly?" Oliver thought for a bit, then shook his head. "I guess not. Boy, you need some friends, Miles."

I stopped biting my hot dog and stared at the boy, who was squeezing half the ketchup bottle onto his fries. He stopped when he saw me. "What? It's true. You were sitting alone until I came by."

"Yeah, and you wouldn't be sitting alone if it was _me _who had been stuck in the lunch line?" I retorted.

"NO."

"Oliver?"

"Maybe."

"OLIVER."

"Fine, you're right. So, we both need some more friends. But I was still right when I said that you did. I just didn't add myself," he defended, then ate his fries in three seconds flat.

"I guess you're right," I said. "But hey-at least I have friends that are the same sex as me. You need GUY friends." Oliver looked at the floor. "Well...I guess. But the guys here are so...UGH." I smirked. "Descriptive, Oliver. Hey, how about..." I was thinking. Then, it hit me. "How about Jaren? He seems cool." Oliver gave me a questioning look. "Who in the world is Jaren?" he asked, his mouth full of hamburger. "Oh, Jaren is the new guy in school. Kinda cute-"

"Nope," Oliver answered, finishing his hamburger. Does that boy ever stop eating? He had only been here for like, 15 seconds and he had already finished his tray. But those matters aside, I was still surprised. "Nope?" I asked him. "You haven't even seen him-"

"Yeah, but I know you think he's cute, so NOPE."

"What do you have against cute guys?" I asked.

Oliver shrugged. "They make me look bad. By comparison, of course."

"Of course. But hey-what about Jake?" Oliver, who was now gobbling down his soda, did an excellent spit-take. "JAKE? As my _friend?"_

"Well, not NOW. But in eighth grade, you basically WORSHIPED the guy. And you even said that he was your 'close and personal friend'." Oliver frowned slightly. "Yeah, well that was before..."

"Before what?" I asked, curious. But Oliver just shook his head. "Before things. Nothing important."

"Well...okay, I guess," I replied. But I was slightly disappointed. Before what? I continued eating, but it soon hit me again. "DEX!" I exclaimed suddenly. Oliver jumped. "Sheesh, Miley. Way to wake the dead. Anyway, what about Dex?"

"You used to be friends with him, remember?" I asked him.

"Psshh. Oh, that. Well, that didn't last long."

"Oh yeah," I remembered. "Why not? You just randomly started calling him a poindexter when he asked me out."

"You were playing hard to get," Oliver mumbled. "Anyway, he had been acting like a jerk before hand."

"Really?" I asked. "Because you greeted him in a pretty friendly before he asked me to a movie."

I swear I saw that boy turn three shades of red. What? Did I say something? "Oliver are you all right?" I asked him, feeling a bit concerned. But whatever happened, he shook it off and said, "Yeah. I-I'm fine."

"Oh, okay," I said, not completely convinced. "Are you sure that-CONNER!" I yelled suddenly. It had hit me again. I clearly remembered Oliver hanging at the mall with Conner right before he and I had started flirting. "Conner WHAT?" Oliver asked, seeming to be a little annoyed. "Stop shouting random guy names, It's beginning to scare me."

"You were friends with Conner-"

"Didn't last."

"Well, why not? You guys seemed to be good friends," I said, finishing up the hot dog. Oliver shrugged. "Yeah, well," he got out. "And what about Johnny?" I asked. "I know you guys weren't friends, but why not? He seemed to be somebody you'd get along with."

Oliver pounded his fist onto the table. I jumped a bit. "For Goodness' sake, Miley. I could never get along with them. Not JAKE. Not DEX. Not CONNER. And not JOHNNY," he said. "Now let me eat in peace."

"Okay, first of all, you've already finished your lunch. Second of all WHY NOT? And don't say 'Because of things.' because I KNOW THAT. Tell me why not."

Olive sucked in his breath, like he was about to ride The World's Tallest Rollercoaster. "Because..." he started, then paused. "Because. They all...they all...they...because...of...things..."

"Spit it out. You can do it, Donut Boy."

"Because they all liked you," he blurted out. I stared. Why would that be a problem? Unless...unless..and then he said it. "And I can't be friends with someone who could-even _possibly-_like my crush."

He glanced up at me. "That's you," he added. His eyes darted to an empty tray. "And now, _you _won't want to be my friend. And I should never have told you. I should have just kept it inside of me. Things are going to get _so bad. _Oh why am I so stupid? Why am I so-" but his sentence was silenced by someone kissing him softly on the lips. And that someone happened to be me.

I don't know...I never _dreamed _of Oliver and I....**together**...but as soon as he admitted to liking me, a part of my brain said, "I like him back. I always have. Here's my chance" And that part spread throughout entire brain, so I just had to reach over there and kiss him. And I can't say that I regretted it.

"Miley..." Oliver whispered when I pulled away. "I never thought that-"

"I could like you back? Me neither, but I guess that it's always been in the back of my mind. I guess somewhere along the line, I fell in love with the dorky donut that is Oliver."

Oliver looked...amazed. "Do you still think Jaren is cute?" he asked after awhile. I giggled. "He's all right," I said. I gave Oliver a kiss on the cheek. "But he's no Smokin' Oken."

**A/N: Awww, Moliver! Take my poll, fools!**


End file.
